<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the fading golden light by thetomkatwholived</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303265">in the fading golden light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived'>thetomkatwholived</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Couple, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after getting married David and Patrick are finally able to take a honeymoon. They venture out to a new Rosebud property and have a week of great sights, good food, and wonderful sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek Season 7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the fading golden light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSeason7">SCSeason7</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the prompt: (7x01 - The Honeymoon) They don’t go on an immediate honeymoon, so for their 1 year anniversary they go to the newest Rosebud Motel Group acquisition for a week. What is it? Is it beautiful? Is it odd? Has Stevie renovated it yet or is it a 1950s throwback from hell, unexpectedly?</p><p>I sort of veered from the prompt a bit because I think the initial idea was to focus more on the motel. And while the motel definitely gets some action, I feel like the location as a whole gets a big part. This story also isn't that funny, more horribly sincere and domestic. I hope that's still okay!</p><p>Huge thanks go to [redacted] for being a huge support throughout this whole process and helping me so much with my confidence in this fic, one scene in particular... [redacted] also gets a big shoutout for reading that scene and reassuring me it was actually not bad and worked well.</p><p>The title comes from I Had A Dream Last Night by some guy named Noah Reid.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as David and Patrick wanted to have a honeymoon almost immediately after their wedding — well, after David had at least partially processed his family leaving — it just didn’t make sense for them. Since they had yet to hire any additional staff at the store (aside from Jocelyn’s one trial run day that she had somehow conned them into paying her for), they would have to close down the store while away. Not only that, but losing that week or so of profit hurt the argument more because they could barely afford anything special to begin with.</p><p>So life went on, and they basked in newlywed bliss, very much living through a honeymoon period just without the actual honeymoon. Somehow, despite having had copious amounts of sex prior to their marriage, despite having learned each other’s bodies better than their own, married sex was new and different and incredible. Something about seeing matching rings on that finger really did it for both of them. </p><p>David had spent so long thinking he’d never have this and Patrick had spent so long thinking he’d have some sham version of this. Their first year of marriage was filled with love and growth and happiness. Being newly married and new homeowners brought about many more opportunities for David to compromise and Patrick to loosen up a bit. They still fought over dumb things and important things, they still taunted and teased. Words like forever got thrown around with much more ease. To put it plainly, both were unequivocally happy.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⸻</p>
</div>Patrick dropped a kiss to the top of David’s head and then settled in next to him on the couch. This had been the first day since they hired new staff for Rose Apothecary that they had both taken the day off. But Mandy had taken to David’s brand lessons right away, still a big fan of his from a few years ago, and Lennon and Jacob had an excellent grasp of the right level of customer conversation.<p>“You know, if today goes well, we could take a vacation.” Patrick handed David a mug of tea, something they liked to enjoy together at the end of the day.</p><p>“Mm, I’m not sure I remember how.” At Patrick raised (barely there) eyebrow, David waved a hand. “Okay, no, I very much remember how, I spent a whole year vacationing extensively in Mykonos.” Patrick smirked. “I just mean that I’m not sure I know how to vacation now, not with my new life. Vacation was easy before; no financial worries, no reason to worry about who was watching over the gallery. I’d just shut it down, I didn’t need that week’s profit.”</p><p>“Well, the store’s been doing really well this year. Alexis’ tips about expanding our online market have increased sales by almost 12%. And having our brand in all the new Rosebud properties is driving a lot of business. We may be able to afford something nice.”</p><p>“We never did get that honeymoon, did we?”</p><p>“Every day’s a honeymoon with you, dear.”</p><p>David breathed out a laugh. “Ew, we are too early in our marriage for that kind of talk.”</p><p>“I was referring to how much sex we still have.” They shared a laugh, ending in a clumsy kiss. Both melted into the quiet domesticity of their life.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⸻</p>
</div>The store had survived their absence, and went on to survive a few more absences, until it became viable for them to take actual, substantial time off. As their one year anniversary loomed, it seemed like the perfect time to revisit the idea of a belated honeymoon.<p>“I was talking to Stevie the other day, and she mentioned that some of the new motels they have are actually pretty nice.” Patrick kept his back to David as he stirred the sauce he had made for dinner. He was hoping to be casual, throw it out there and see how it went.</p><p>David’s reply sounded distracted, “I doubt they could be termed ‘nice,’ but I’d believe some have charm.” Okay, not an outright no.</p><p>“Yeah, and they’ve expanded into some really cool areas, places with nature and art and culture.” Patrick remained very interested in his cooking.</p><p>“Mhm.” It was suspicious, but not dismissive.</p><p>Patrick turned finally, being met with David’s raised eyebrow and expectant smirk. He checked the sauce one last time, set it to simmer a bit longer, and settled in next to David at the table.</p><p>“I was just thinking that maybe it would be a good idea to stay at a Rosebud property.” He waited, giving David time to interject with a protest. Instead, his face remained neutral so Patrick pressed on. “We could save a lot of money on accommodations. They have motels in areas I think we’d love, and we’d be able to take full advantage of it if we don’t have to pay too much for lodging. I know it’s not ideal, but we’ve been talking about adding that studio in the backyard for you, and I’d hate to delay that process because we spent too much on our sort of honeymoon.”</p><p>“Do you not want to go on the honeymoon?” There was no hurt behind the question, only genuine curiosity.</p><p>“No, I really do. I want to spend time away with you and I want to celebrate our marriage. I also just want to be able to keep moving forward with our lives. I don’t want to stall out because we have to recover from this trip.” Patrick turned his hopeful eyes up a notch, knowing David couldn’t resist.</p><p>“Did you have any places in mind?”</p><p>Patrick smiled, continually impressed by David’s ever-growing maturity. “Okay, so I found a few, but I think this one might be it.” He held out his phone for David, the information about the motel on the screen. “It’s one of their newest, totally redone. And the area’s beautiful, look. Lots of nature, but manageable nature so we can enjoy it together.” David grimaced. “Hey, you liked our last hike!”</p><p>“You proposed to me at that one! If I remember correctly, the rest of it wasn’t great.”</p><p>“These will be better. And it’ll be beautiful. Also, there’s two world-renowned art museums nearby, about ten minutes away in either direction.”</p><p>That got David’s attention. “Really?” He scrolled a bit. “Oh wow, these are really respected. Can we explore them at any pace we want?” David looked up, eyes wide and hopeful, like a child asking for an ice cream cone.</p><p>Patrick gave him a small peck. “Of course, whatever you want.” They shared a smile before Patrick redirected back to the perks of the location, “There’s great dining and a couple places we could get massages. There’s even a local brewery, and if we like it, we could look into<br/>
maybe stocking some at the store.”</p><p>“Where is it? Like, geographically, where is this roadside motel you plan to whisk me away to.”</p><p>“It’s in the States. New England.” Patrick could see David’s apprehension slowly dwindling.</p><p>With a smile, David asked: “Is your passport up to date?”</p><p>Overjoyed, Patrick bounded forward, almost knocking David in his excitement. “I promise this is going to be the best honeymoon you can imagine.”</p><p>“Well, the initial one I imagine would be in some charming Italian villa. But this feels like a worthy second.”</p><p>They made out at the table, reveling in marital bliss, before Patrick smelled burning. His sauce was ruined, but neither could make themselves care too much, both excited for what lay ahead.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⸻</p>
</div>“Stevie could have mentioned the airport we were flying into was small and far from the motel.” David was hefting his luggage out of the rental car, having overpacked for their time away.<p>Patrick reached over David to grab his duffel, throwing it over his shoulder as David glared at him. “It was an hour drive, it’s not like we took a road trip.”</p><p>“See, road trips warrant road trips snacks, though. I had no snacks for this drive. And you only let me play one Mariah song.” David finally got all of his bags free, now trying to figure out how to best transport them all.</p><p>“You can leave those there while we check in, you know?”</p><p>“Um, I’m sorry, this is my good luggage. I’m not going to leave it out here unguarded in some strange car in an unknown place.” David looked at him as though he should just know that.</p><p>Patrick nodded, an amused smirk on his face. He beckoned David towards the office.</p><p>What must it have looked like to Stevie, sitting at the front desk as Patrick, only holding his duffel, held the door open for David as he somehow maneuvered three pieces of luggage into the tiny room? </p><p>“He does know he can leave that in the car?” Stevie asked as David still struggled inside.</p><p>“Yeah, I told him.”</p><p>David, finally getting all of his luggage through the threshold, glared at the two. “Okay, this is my good luggage! I need to keep it in my sight.”</p><p>“Were you in the cargo hold of the plane?” Stevie gave David a challenging smirk.</p><p>“Mm, I missed you too, so great to see you.” While Stevie had only been away for a week, it was still nice to see her, and sincerity lurked just beneath the surface of David’s snark. </p><p>“Yes, well, you both look well-rested and excited.” David gave her a mocking smile. “I have you set up in room 10, our --”</p><p>“No, no thank you. Nope, we will not be taking the Honeymoon Suite. I have too many… weird memories tied to a Honeymoon Suite at a Rosebud Motel.”</p><p>“It technically wasn’t a Rosebud yet, though. So you should be fine.”</p><p>“I am not spending this beautiful week away with my husband in some tacky room with red satin sheets and a ceiling mirror.” David was emphatically shaking his head as he voiced his disapproval.</p><p>Patrick put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “David, I looked into this before I finalized anything with Stevie. The Honeymoon Suite here just has a slightly larger layout and a jacuzzi tub. No incorrect sheets or vaguely scarring mirrors.”</p><p>Stevie had an evil smirk, clearly more than happy to have let David believe he was walking into a tacky nightmare.</p><p>“Just for that, I am expecting a heavy discount on our dinner tonight.” This property was a bit more upscale than the flagship Rosebud, as it had an attached restaurant, which David was pleased to see seemed to be a sophisticated bistro. </p><p>“Your father has insisted tonight’s dinner is on us and all of your breakfasts will be included. I thought that was way too generous, but he seems to like you two, for some reason.” The three shared a smile, the moment broken soon after by the arrival of other guests. “So here’s your key, I’ll stop by later to check on everything. I’ll be sure to knock first.” She gave an infuriating wink.</p><p>“Mm, yeah, okay. We were actually going to explore so you can just not do that. Best wishes to you.”</p><p>“Warmest regards!” She called after them as they left the office, David getting trapped in the doorway once again.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⸻</p>
</div>The promotional materials for this new acquisition didn’t do it justice; this property was certainly more high-end than the flagship location. David hadn’t stopped gushing about the Scandinavian architectural elements. As far as Patrick could tell, that meant there was just a lot of wood. The room had wood lining the high, slanted ceilings and as an accent around the rest of space. The large jacuzzi tub, the main amenity of the Honeymoon Suite, was tucked behind a half wall separating it from the main part of the room. And, as promised, there was not a ceiling mirror in sight.<p>They settled in, meaning Patrick washed his face and brushed his teeth, and David took a long shower and meticulously put away all his clothes. Despite it being the end of August, David was dressed in a black sweater and jeans, thankfully with sizable rips in them. Patrick chuckled to himself at his husband’s insistence on maintaining an aesthetic above all else.</p><p>He stood and slid his hands around David’s waist from behind, resting his lips on the back of his neck, not quite kissing but still intimate. David hummed with satisfaction.</p><p>“Be careful, I may end up keeping you in this room most of this vacation.” In response, Patrick placed more deliberate kisses on the side of David’s neck. He tilted his head, moaning as Patrick sucked on just the right spot and one of his hands slowly moved downwards. “Why, Mr. Brewer, are you trying to seduce me?”</p><p>Patrick chuckled against David’s skin and mumbled into it: “Is it working?” before biting down, causing David to gasp and rock backwards.</p><p>Just as Patrick’s hand made it to David’s crotch, fingers poised on the button of his jeans, a knock sounded and Stevie’s voice floated in through the door, “You both better be decent right now.”</p><p>“We were trying very hard not to be!” David shouted back. Patrick placed a firm kiss to the back of his neck and made his way to the door, opening it to find a thoroughly unamused Stevie.</p><p>“Just checking in. I know how much David likes to complain about towels.” </p><p>“Mm, these towels are actually perfectly adequate, thank you very much.” David was still putting final touches to his hair in the mirror, the only evidence of the activities of a moment ago a slight pink flush and barely noticeable bulge in his jeans. Patrick, not for the first time, envied David’s Mediterranean skin tone; his own pale complexion held his blush far brighter and far longer.</p><p>“Who are you and what have you done with David?”</p><p>David gave a loud sigh. “I know I tend to be… particular, but, if I’m being honest, I’m just excited to finally be getting a honeymoon with my husband.” </p><p>He still said ‘husband’ like it was something precious; something to be awed and marveled at. Patrick was beginning to think that was just how David would always say the word now. </p><p>It was no secret that David had wanted to get married most of his life, going so fair as to keep wedding scrapbooks and dream journals. It was also no secret that David had almost never been loved and cherished even close to as much as he deserved. They’d talked about how he had begun to resign himself to never finding that kind of enduring love, to never being someone’s husband. </p><p>Patrick still constantly questioned how someone couldn’t fall head over heels for David. He’s very glad no one else did if only to clear the way for him, but he was still perplexed by it. The only conclusion he’d come to was that his beautiful exterior didn’t automatically warn of his particular personality. His old partners liked to look and touch but didn’t want the inbetween. </p><p>Patrick wanted the inbetween. Patrick wanted the upside down and the inside out and the all the way around. He wanted to look at David and touch David and listen to David and learn about David. So far, every little bit of him only made Patrick more enamored, and he couldn’t imagine that ever stopping.</p><p>Husband was a title Patrick always knew he’d hold but more out of duty than choice. He was going to marry Rachel and be her husband and it would be… fine. Nothing with David was just fine. Nothing about being his husband was anything less than wonderful.</p><p>“Wow. Who knew all I had to do to get you to stop complaining was get you a husband?”</p><p>“Oh, he still complains all the time.” Patrick couldn’t resist teasing just a bit.</p><p>“Mkay, not a fan of this unbalanced social dynamic here, on my -- our -- honeymoon. So, Stevie, it was lovely to see you, but I believe we were going to the museum.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⸻</p>
</div>David’s favorite part of any museum visit was getting to experience beautiful things up close and in person. Patrick’s favorite part was finding the weirdest part of a piece and pointing it out to David, if only to get a reaction.<p>“This piece plays with color so well. Look, see how you see the scene fully, but on closer inspection, it’s a medley of color?” </p><p>“There’s a boy peeing in the corner.”</p><p>“Patrick!”</p><p>“Seriously, look! He’s just pissing all over the ground. That’s just irresponsible.”</p><p>“Okay, well joke’s on you because that pee is a great example of exactly what I was trying to show you.”</p><p>They made their way through the museum, at a slow but steady pace, David taking every opportunity to showcase his art history degree. They’d spent extra time in a room of Degas pieces, David almost starstruck. Once Patrick had pulled him away, the promise of a room of Impressionism still ahead, they’d come to a room of forest scenes, giving them an almost witchy vibe.</p><p>“See how the shadows add to the scene? Not just the major ones but on the bodies too. You can tell where each muscle contracts.”</p><p>“Death is sleeping in the corner.” Patrick pointed to the snoozing hooded figure holding a scythe in the bottom corner of the painting.</p><p>“Patrick!”</p><p>Once they made it to the Impressionism room, David fell silent, too awed to do much more than gawk at the walls. He made sure to usher Patrick through the room, making small comments when he deemed it necessary, but beyond that, he took everything in with wide eyes and silence.</p><p>The actual pieces weren’t all that different from what David had seen before, having spent time in almost every cultural city in the world. But this was in a small town, somewhere unassuming and not too different from their home. Somewhere humble that felt familiar while still holding such wonder. It was art without the pomp and frills, relying solely on its own beauty to captivate. It had been a while since David had gotten to fully immerse himself in anything like this kind of art, and Patrick fell more and more in love with each moment of reverence David had.</p><p>When they exited the museum after several hours, David pulled Patrick into a tight embrace, kissing him with conviction. </p><p>“That was incredible. Thank you.” He placed another kiss on David’s cheek. </p><p>“Don’t thank me just yet.” Patrick smirked at David’s confused look. “We’ve got a hike ahead of us.”</p><p>“What?!” </p><p>What David didn’t know was a small hill sat behind the museum which apparently had incredible views with very little effort required. Patrick was happy to take any opportunity he could to tease him.</p><p>“C’mon, David!” Patrick began walking towards the trail, happy to hear David hurrying to catch up. “The last hike we went on went pretty well, I’d say.”</p><p>“Mm, you were mad at me for most of it and then stepped on a branch and hurt yourself. I had to carry you for miles uphill.”</p><p>“You carried me for maybe half a mile. And it ended well!” They were already halfway up the hill, and David hadn’t even had the chance to complain about having to exert himself.</p><p>“I mean, yeah, I guess it ended up being one of the best days of my life. Whatever.” David waved him off, leaping to the side to avoid a cow pie. “This is gross. Who let animals go here?”</p><p>“I think the animals let us go here.”</p><p>David huffed. “If I step in any cow feces, I will need to be carried. Actually, you should carry me now just to make up for last time.”</p><p>“I totally would, but we’ve already made it to the top so maybe next time.”</p><p>“What? But we’ve been walking for a few minutes. How --” Before David could get his question out, he turned to see the view, which rendered him speechless.</p><p>Patrick snaked his arms around David’s middle and rested his chin on his shoulder. They stood like that for some time, staring out at the mountain view before them.</p><p>“I love you,” David sighed out.</p><p>“Mm, ditto.” Patrick placed a kiss on David’s shoulder.</p><p>“Not to undermine the moment, but we should add sexy pottery date to our list.”</p><p>“You wanna play in mud?”</p><p>“Art mud. And only as foreplay.”</p><p>Patrick barked out a laugh that echoed in the space, his unbridled joy making itself known in this new place. He’d never felt as whole as he did in these moments with David, private and comfortable, as though they’ve always been a part of each other.</p><p>“As much as I wish we could recreate our engagement picnic, the museum did not allow large bags, so I couldn’t bring any ice packs. I do, however, have those dried fruits we sell that you love.” Patrick pulled the small pack from his pocket.</p><p>“Okay, but we are going to get an actual meal, right? I appreciate the Rosebud tradition of cinnamon buns being in every motel, but the ones we got on arrival were half the size of Ivan’s and that’s not going to hold me over much longer.” David had already taken the bag and grabbed a handful as he questioned Patrick.</p><p>“Of course. When are you going to get it into that gorgeous little head of yours that I know you better than to think you can run on a tiny pastry and some snacks?” As if to push that knowledge into David’s brain, Patrick stretched up and pressed a firm kiss to David’s head.</p><p>“It’s not that small!” Patrick grinned without abandon. “And I know. No one’s ever, um, wanted to know me like you do. No one’s stuck around once they saw even a fraction of what you’ve seen of me.”</p><p>“You deserve every good thing, David Rose.” Patrick cupped his head, stroking along David’s cheekbone with his thumb.</p><p>David leaned into it for a moment. “Mm, we’re getting into the cheesy danger zone.”</p><p>“Wanna get some real food?” </p><p>“Yes. Yes, let’s do that.” Patrick hauled David in for a kiss.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⸻</p>
</div>They’d arrived in town early afternoon, finishing off the extra cinnamon buns from that morning’s breakfast, meaning it was a perfectly acceptable dinnertime when they finished at the museum.<p>Dinner was a fairly quiet affair, both changing into slightly fancier clothes for a meal at the motel’s on-site bistro. It was surprisingly classy, with a rustic aesthetic that fit well with the rest of the motel’s theme and didn’t leave David feeling stifled by incorrectness.</p><p>The menu was small, but they found a couple appetizers to split, David insisting they needed more than one after their hike that afternoon. Their entrees were delicious, both opting for a form of comfort food; Patrick with a beef stew and David with a chicken pot pie. They were warm and perfectly seasoned and felt like home.</p><p>At David's insistence, they split a skillet brownie, battling each other for the last few bites, Patrick triumphing and making a big show of enjoying his prize as David huffed with annoyance.</p><p>The waiter informed them that their meal had been taken care of for the evening, handing them a card, which they opened to find a message from Stevie that simply read: “I hope you brought enough lube.”</p><p>“She’s the worst,” David whined as they stood up. Patrick rubbed a soothing hand on his back as they walked the short distance back to their room.</p><p>“I know, I know.” Patrick couldn’t completely fight his laughter but kept it at bay at David’s glare.</p><p>Once they were inside their room, David crowded into Patrick’s space, putting their chests almost flush against each other. He ducked his head to place a trail of kisses on Patrick’s neck.</p><p>“We never did get that classic honeymoon sex experience.” Patrick was already panting slightly, his words coming out in broken breaths. </p><p>“Mm, I thought we were having honeymoon-level sex all the time?” David mumbled against his neck.</p><p>“David.” David hummed against his neck. “Please just…”</p><p>“Yes?” He was smirking like a menace.</p><p>“Make sweet hot honeymoon love to me.”</p><p>David roared with laughter as he pulled his sweater over his head, pulling Patrick’s off shortly after. They toppled onto the bed, a mess of limbs and giggling kisses.</p><p>With no real time limit, they started slow, pulling moans from each other with the slide of tongues and wandering of hands. David pushed Patrick down into the mattress, aligning them so there was almost no way to distinguish each other’s body. Patrick, keeping his lips firmly latched to David’s neck, fumbled with the button on David’s jeans, getting them undone and then moving to his own. David slid down to shuck off Patrick’s jeans and underwear, and shimmied out of his own. Both completely naked, David perched himself on Patrick’s lap, looking down at his husband, panting and flushed, pupils blown so wide his amber eyes looked black. Patrick ran his hands over David’s thighs, lightly drawing his nails over the soft skin. It was almost too much for both, the desire palpable and ever-growing. </p><p>They had a regular and healthy sex life, seeming to only improve once they were married. As it turned out, David had a bit of a thing for being called a husband in bed, as Patrick found out, quite intensely, on their wedding night. They enjoyed exploring each other’s desires, trying out anything new that intrigued them. But something about being away together, on their long-awaited honeymoon, gave a feeling of true romance. Patrick almost wished he had candles to light and rose petals (“No, I refuse to play into that cliche when it is also a pun. We are not a rose petal couple.”) to sprinkle around them.</p><p>Patrick sat up slightly, enough to pull David back on top of him. “Baby,” Patrick panted into David’s neck, rocking upwards. David let out a soft moan, meeting Patrick’s thrusts. “We’re married, David. I get to be with you for the rest of my life.”</p><p>David whimpered at Patrick’s words, tangling his hands into his hair, tugging as he ground down. He pulled Patrick’s head up, crashing their lips together, tangling their tongues together.</p><p>They pulled back, only a hair’s breadth between them, noses nuzzling. “How do you want me? Wanna give you what you want.” David gasped it out, his hips stuttering against Patrick’s, their cocks sliding against each other, a bit roughly with the current lack of lube.</p><p>“This. I want this. I wanna be wrapped together. I wanna come from this.” It was an odd request, all things considered. Their sex life usually went beyond this simple grinding, but the intimacy of this embrace was so thick and hot, Patrick couldn’t bear disturbing it beyond making sure they were properly lubricated. He wanted the weight of David on him, the heat of his mouth on his, the safety of his arms encircling him.</p><p>“Yes,” David moaned out, hand momentarily leaving Patrick to grab at the bottle of lube they’d left on the bedside table. He made sure they were both lubricated enough to continue their activities, Patrick biting back gasps at David’s hand on him.</p><p>Patrick wrapped his legs around David’s thighs, tight enough to dig in but still giving him leverage. For all the praise David gave to Patrick’s stocky build, Patrick was equally enamored with David’s leaner, more lithe frame. His thighs were not as thick, but they were all muscle, and Patrick loved to feel those muscles ripple against his calves, flexing and rolling with each thrust. </p><p>David’s hands had found a resting spot on Patrick’s ass, clutching it roughly, nails digging in. Patrick relished in the sweet sting, pushing down into it, begging David to dig in deeper.</p><p>They had mostly ceased kissing, instead practically panting into each other’s mouths, tongues occasionally meeting in a delicate slide.</p><p>“David. You’re everything. I’m so lucky, I can’t believe you’re my husba--.” Before Patrick could even get the full word out, David was pushing him down in a searing kiss, slamming his hips down, getting an almost vice grip on his ass.</p><p>“You’re my husband, David. And I’m your husband,” Patrick whispered into David’s mouth, eliciting a sobbing moan. “I chose you, and I’ll choose you everyday for the rest of our lives.” David ducked his head to bite down on Patrick’s shoulder, muffling a cry. “You let me know you, and every new thing I learn about you makes me love you even more. We’re husbands.”</p><p>David arched his back, a gasping scream falling from his lips as he came hard, coating Patrick’s stomach. Watching David fall apart, so undone by Patrick’s unconditional love, tipped Patrick over the edge, and he followed not long after, crying out David’s name as he thrust through his orgasm.</p><p>Both spent and blissed out, David rolled off Patrick, and they laid next to each other for a few minutes, gazing softly into each other’s eyes. Soon, the grossness of the aftermath became too much, so David grabbed a damp towel and cleaned them both off, giving languid strokes to Patrick, who purred and leaned into the movement.</p><p>“Tomorrow night, we are trying out that jacuzzi.” David whispered into Patrick’s ear, low and delicate.</p><p>“Mm, yes please.” Patrick heard David softly laugh into his ear and nibble his earlobe before getting up to deposit the towel back in the bathroom.</p><p>“Stevie’s gonna love cleaning our room tomorrow.” Patrick smiled at David’s returning form, too foggy to give that joke its proper due.</p><p>They laid tangled together, lazily trading kisses until they eventually drifted off to sleep, whispers of “my husband” still ringing the air.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⸻</p>
</div>Patrick woke up the next morning feeling more relaxed than he had in awhile. He smiled sleepily at David’s slumbering form, before hauling himself out of bed. He padded towards the lobby of the motel to grab a small breakfast so David would have food as soon as he woke up.<p>As soon as he stepped into the lobby, Stevie smirked lewdly at him. “Long night, eh?”</p><p>Patrick groaned with annoyance. “David’s right, you are annoying.” He busied himself with grabbing cinnamon buns and trying to approximate David’s coffee order with the available materials. </p><p>“Hey, I’m not here to judge. It’s your honeymoon, do what you gotta do.”</p><p>“We’re not here to have some kind of… sex romp getaway. We have our own home and a thriving sex life already.” Another guest came in towards the end of Patrick’s sentence. He flushed redder and redder as the guest eyed him warily and grabbed his food and coffee.</p><p>Once he left, Stevie erupted into laughter. “Weird how there’s people here we don’t know. Back home that would have probably just been Roland or something. Still awkward but in a different way.”</p><p>“All I’m saying is that we had a lovely day yesterday followed by a different, but equally lovely night.”</p><p>“Mhm, I’ll let you know if I get any noise complaints.”</p><p>“So you can congratulate us?”</p><p>“Hardy har.” Her expression betrayed the bite of her words, her smile too soft for her mocking tone. </p><p>“Thank you, though. For this. I think we would have just not done this without you telling about this place. He definitely wanted to hold out for some extravagant honeymoon in some exotic locale.”</p><p>“But that’s not you guys.”</p><p>“No, it’s not. So thank you.”</p><p>“Shut up. Get out of here.”</p><p>“I’ll let David know you love and care about him,” he said gleefully had he opened the door.</p><p>“Don’t you dare! I hate him and have no strong opinions about what happens to him either way,” she shouted as he exited.</p><p>“Uh huh!” He got it out just as the door closed, effectively giving him the last word and no doubt pissing off Stevie.</p><p>When Patrick reentered the room, David was propped up against the headboard, lazily scrolling through his phone. He looked up at Patrick when he entered, giving him a groggy smile that Patrick hurried over to kiss. </p><p>“Morning,” David whispered against Patrick’s mouth.</p><p>“Morning, husband.” Patrick pulled back to smirk at David, who let out a low moan. </p><p>“Baby, as truly incredible as last night was, it’s far too early for me to exert that much energy.”</p><p>Patrick had been awkwardly holding their breakfast through this exchange, so he placed it on the small bedside table next to David. “What if you didn’t have to exert any energy?”</p><p>David raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”</p><p>“Mm. Let me do all the work.” Patrick gave David a lingering kiss before making his way down David’s body, delighting in his gasp and subsequent labored breathing. </p><p> </p><p>One blowjob and an orgasm each later (Patrick didn’t need much more than David’s moans and wanton begging to get off himself, a couple of strokes bringing him to the edge) they sat in bed, gorging on cinnamon buns and planning out their day.</p><p>“How’s Stevie this morning?” David took a large bite, a bit of frosting getting stuck on his upper lip, which Patrick licked off.</p><p>“Mm, same as usual. She loves and cares about you and wanted to be sure I told you.” Patrick drained the last of his tea.</p><p>“Ew. She needs to tone that down, no one needs that.” The glint in David’s eye betrayed his words. “So what’s on the agenda for today?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⸻</p>
</div>The next few days were spent much the same as their first, exploring the surrounding area, delighting in the rustic charm of their amenities, and eating a lot of great food. Patrick had even convinced David to explore some of the trails behind the motel, and they were pleasantly surprised to find various sculptures scattered throughout the wood. Each night ended with them tangled together, getting each other off in a variety of ways, but loving words always being the final push. David was practically glowing every morning, always greeting Patrick with the same lazy smiles and alight eyes.<p>On the morning of their penultimate day, Patrick received a very appreciative handjob from David when he finally managed to convince Stevie to get some caramel syrup. Still gasping for air, he watched David stroke himself to completion through hooded eyes.</p><p>“I love you so much. That was incredible.”</p><p>“Mm, you’re just horny in the morning,” David said on his way to the bathroom to clean himself up.</p><p>“Doesn’t mean that wasn’t incredible.” </p><p>David returned to the bed and softly cleaned Patrick with a washcloth. “Well, if we’re being sappy this morning, I also love you very much.” </p><p>David had taken a while to get comfortable saying it, not comfortable being that kind of vulnerable with someone, even when it was painfully obvious that Patrick returned his feelings. Once he’d become more comfortable saying it casually, saying it first, saying it without bracing himself first, he started saying it a lot. He seemed to take pleasure in the ability to fully admit the enormity of his feelings without negative consequence. Despite that phrase becoming much more common, Patrick still cherished each utterance, knowing just how rare they once were and how special they continue to be.</p><p>“Enough to go up that mountain today?” Patrick had a backup plan if (when) David shot down his hike idea, but it didn’t hurt to try.</p><p>Predictably, David pulled a face, something somehow more expressive than a grimace. “You want me to hike up a mountain? Haven’t we had enough uphill walking this week?”</p><p>“Worth a try.” Patrick shrugged with a smile. “There’s a road up, so we can drive. The view is supposed to be amazing. Maybe we get some food from that deli you liked and make an afternoon of it? You could bring your sketchbook.” David had taken up drawing again when they had more time off from the store, just small sketches here and there. He’d voiced his regret at not bringing his sketchbook on that first hike so he could capture the view.</p><p>“So you were burying the lede on that? Lying to me?!”</p><p>“I wasn’t lying, I just hoped you’d say yes. But I knew there was a small chance of that which would be even smaller if I told you a hike wasn’t necessary.”</p><p>David huffed, but he looked charmed, as if being seen so fully was both annoying and endearing.</p><p>“Fine, I guess I could be amenable to that. But we are bringing snacks too. I refuse to spend a day on a mountain with only a sandwich to tide me over.”</p><p>Patrick gave David’s temple a long kiss. “Totally fair. Whatever you want, dear.”</p><p>They got ready leisurely, enjoying the complete lack of urgency they’d been afforded all week. Normally, they had to get up early to open the store and spend their days putting out lots of fires. Sometimes literally; one time Roland didn’t realize he shouldn’t light the tester candles and wave them around by the scarves.</p><p>When they got to the deli, it was more crowded than the last few days, with groups of younger people crammed into the space. Stevie had warned them that the local college was having students move in towards the end of their trip, so they were at least sort of prepared. That didn’t stop David from complaining under his breath the whole wait.</p><p>“Why would you go up to the counter if you don’t know what you want yet?”</p><p>“If you’re going to modify the whole sandwich, maybe get a different sandwich.”</p><p>“How many people are in their party? There will be no food left at this rate.”</p><p>Once they made it to the front of the line, David was huffing, clearly not enjoying the disruption to his day. Patrick put in their order, trying to sooth David as they waited. </p><p>“All I’m saying is that if anyone did those things in a New York deli, they’d be kicked out.” The two were back in the car, starting the drive to the top of the mountain.</p><p>“But would they be kicked out of the cafe?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You compared it to a New York deli, but this town is much closer to Schitt’s Creek than New York. Would Twyla kick any of those people out?”</p><p>David sighed. “No, she’d give them that annoyingly sunny smile and put their order in like it was no big deal.”</p><p>“New York is cool, but it also seems a bit mean.” Patrick meant it to be offhand, not trying to give any sort of commentary on David’s life.</p><p>“It can be. I miss it sometimes. I’d like to go back to visit Alexis sometime. But… it was mean. It was sometimes glamorous, which I thought I wanted. I liked being a part of that, you know?” Patrick nodded. “I thought that if I could succeed there, I could do anything. But I was so lonely. It’s… different now. I have you with me everyday. And Stevie’s always around. The people of Schitt’s Creek are so much more supportive and welcoming than anyone in New York was. I don’t know. I miss it but I think what I miss is the idea I had in my head.”</p><p>“I get that. And don’t you ever think you aren’t special just because you’re succeeding somewhere less crazy and well-known. You’re still special and thriving. You’ve built something in a place that loves you.” Patrick reached over the center console to squeeze David’s hand.</p><p>“No one in New York cared about me, I don’t think.” David sounded less sad and more resigned. He had processed his feelings about New York a lot over the past year, letting Patrick into his deep-seated insecurities surrounding his time there. Patrick was continually astounded that anyone could reject David in the ways New York had.</p><p>“Maybe not. But you have so many people who care about you now.”</p><p>The rest of the ride up was relatively silent; not awkward, but somber in a way. While David had mostly moved beyond New York, there were still undercurrents of want there, the urge to succeed on the terms he set for himself in his early 20s. He wasn’t a gallerist with a party reputation and a long string of lovers in his wake anymore, no longer seeking approval in those ways. But that was how he had defined being desired for so long and such notions didn’t just disappear.</p><p>David was also happy now, almost overwhelmingly so. He’d built something wonderful with someone who loved him for real. He had a community that supported him and wanted him to succeed. The drugs used to cloud the bad, but now they were mere accelerants, used when he, Stevie, and sometimes Patrick wanted just a bit more. New York David would not have gone on this trip so willingly and would not have loved it so wholly.</p><p>They reached the top, finding parking in the half full lot. Some people milled around the area atop the mountain, some flocked to a lodge, and still more wandered around the wooded areas lining the clearing. They found a rock by the edge, not too close to spark any of David’s anxieties, but still away from the main hustle and bustle. Patrick spread out a blanket on the rock, making sure none of David’s clothes had to actually touch the surface. He assembled their lunch as David looked out at the view.</p><p>“This is nice. Look how much we can see!” David’s excitement was unguarded, and Patrick wondered if New York David ever showed that same level of excitement. Did New York David let himself enjoy without worrying about what anyone else would think?</p><p>They ate their sandwiches while facing the view, David trying to identify certain kinds of buildings. “There’s a lot of churches in that town down there. And do you think that’s a school or some kind of mill? Lots of old mills around here too.”</p><p>Patrick hummed along, letting David babble as he pleased, knowing he didn’t actually need any kind of answer. </p><p>After they finished eating, David took out his sketchbook and focused on the other mountains across the valley, drawing an outline. Patrick watched him for a moment, transfixed by his movements, so precise but still soft. They looked like blobs at first, but as he shaded and added detail, the landscape became clearer, the sky giving way to the peaks which gave way to the town below. </p><p>Patrick liked to watch David work like this. He was almost magical in his ability to create beauty with a pencil. They had started hanging some of his sketches around the house, and Patrick was trying to convince him to display some in the store too, maybe even host a drawing workshop.</p><p>Eventually, Patrick turned his attention to the book he’d brought along, playing some music softly so only they could hear.</p><p>They lost track of time like that, David sketching and Patrick reading, until the sun began to dip lower, almost behind the mountains across the way. Patrick's stomach gave a little rumble, reminding him that they hadn’t broken into the snacks they brought along.</p><p>“I agree with your stomach.” David closed his book, having completed a drawing to his liking, and rose up, dusting his pants off. He held out a hand to pull Patrick up. </p><p>It wasn’t a day New York David would have wanted. It certainly wasn’t one that David would ever admit to enjoying. But this David, the David who had lost everything and built himself back up stronger and more open to love, wouldn’t trade this day for all the days in New York.</p><p>They made it back to town with plenty of time to change before dinner. Since Stevie was leaving the next morning to go help open another new Rosebud location, and they would be heading home around midday, the three were going to get dinner together at a small farm to table restaurant Stevie had promised was up to David’s standards.</p><p>As they ate and laughed and enjoyed each other’s company, Patrick took stock of his life now. He’d gone off the path he’d originally made for himself, but he’d found where he belonged. Here in this small town, enjoying a night out on his honeymoon with his husband and their best friend, he felt happier than he could remember having been at any point in his life pre-Schitt’s Creek.</p><p>He’d been sure that, at this point in his life, he’d be some kind of accountant, married to Rachel with a couple of kids. It was a life he could maybe enjoy, if he didn’t let himself think about it too much. David probably thought he’d still be in New York, running his galleries and chasing affection that never came as easily as he deserved. They’d somehow found each other and met in the middle, allowing space for quiet domesticity as well as adventure and passion.</p><p>This felt like another new beginning, the last night of their honeymoon, the final chapter of their first year of marriage. They didn’t get to be newlyweds anymore, but they did get to settle into their married life and determine who they become in all the years that follow. Patrick was excited to return home the next day and continue building this life with his husband.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The pottery lines were written before Dan's SNL episode, and I'm really happy to have even slightly predicted that wonderful cultural moment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>